


You're Aces Baby

by umkimkai



Series: Gambling AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gambler AU, Lotto AU, One Shot, fem!luhan - Freeform, i dont know how many ways i can say it but luhan is a woman in this, luhan is female, luhans a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is one of the most terrifying men in the gambling world. Third in winnings only to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, his quiet demeanor and handsomely cold smile are his most chilling characteristics. Just when it seems to his friends that his life is as empty and barren as the Antarctic, they're introduced to the one ray of warmth Yixing has. His fianceé, a beautiful and shining gem named Luhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Aces Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Luhan is a girl and I have a penchant for writing EXO as woman I should honestly just do a fem! series and get it all out there /deep sigh

Yixing was used to silence spreading throughout an area when he entered. He knew it wasn’t uncommon for a table to hush completely when he walked past, and he was entirely comfortable when the games he played had almost no conversation. 

Luhan, however, was very unused to it. “Why do they stare at us like that? You’re a gambler, not a murderer.” 

Yixing hummed idly as he strolled through the casino, arm-in-arm with his fianceé. “To most of them, I could be, darling.” 

Luhan huffed, her earrings swinging as her head spun around to try and take in everything around her. Unlike Yixing, Luhan loved the glamour of the casino. Its lights, its diamond chandeliers, its underlying tone of eroticism and mysteries. Yixing only loved it for the money. 

But Luhan’s adoration for such materialism is what made her beg Yixing to bring her here in the first place. He tried to keep his gambling and personal lives separate, using an alias with everyone except his closest friends. But when Junmyeon had revealed himself to be a priest (Yixing had struggled very hard not to laugh at the irony), most of the other boys had let their guards down as well. Sehun talked avidly about someday inviting them all to his mansion for a private party, and Chanyeol told stories about his sister more often. Jongdae had yet to open up about the time he spent in jail for stealing but Yixing knew it’d come out eventually.

Yixing hadn’t wanted to go at first, saying they should stay at their modest home in China for a while before he flew back. But when Luhan’s convincing came in the form of her sinking to her knees, Yixing’s cock between her pretty lips, how could he refuse her? 

So here they strolled, leisurely and elegantly down the aisles of games. Yixing paused, drawing Luhan closer to him as he spotted Baekhyun and Chanyeol by a slot machine. Chanyeol was playing, Baekhyun was just standing nearby with a bunny girl on his arm. 

“Friends of yours?” Luhan asked excitedly as Yixing walked her over. 

“In a way, yes. I don’t hate them, but I still love their money. Be careful not to reveal my secrets to them, I rely on my ambiguity as a person to win,” Yixing teased, grinning easily down at her. 

She pretended to zip her lips, tossing away an imaginary key. “I have no secrets to tell.” 

Baekhyun spotted them first, giving a low whistle at Luhan’s midnight blue and skin tight dress. “Well hello to you, Miss…” 

“Luhan,” she provided, clearly charmed. 

“Luhan,” Baekhyun repeated. He dipped down, kissing her hand. “Must take a very beautiful woman to attract the attention of a taken man, hm?” He sent a wink Yixing’s way. 

“Actually, she’s the one who’s got me taken. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, this is my fianceé.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped so wide Yixing could see the silver tongue piercing he had clear as day, and Chanyeol spun around in his chair while the machine behind him displayed three 7’s in a row. The jackpot. 

Chanyeol seemed blind and deaf as the machine began spewing gold coins, staring dumbly between Yixing and Luhan. “ _Fianceé? _”__

__Luhan giggled behind her hand, lightly slapping Yixing’s shoulder. “You didn’t even tell them you were engaged?”_ _

__Yixing shrugged. “It never came up.”_ _

__“I thought your dick didn’t either,” Baekhyun said, finally finding his voice. “I never once saw you with a woman, I thought you were just a eunuch or something.”_ _

__“Don’t confuse me with Junmyeon,” Yixing chided, stealing a few of Chanyeol’s golden coins while the man was busy talking with Baekhyun’s girl._ _

__“That man is far from being a eunuch, Marscella here tells me he’s got quite the mouth,” Baekhyun said, wrapping his fingers through the woman’s hair. “Isn’t that right sweetness?”_ _

__“Best tongue I’ve ever had between my legs,” she said, closing her eyes in fond memory._ _

__Luhan’s eyes widened a bit. “Junmyeon as in Father Junmyeon?”_ _

__“You know him?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol asked at the same time._ _

__“Yes. I visited his congregation once out of curiosity while traveling here. He seemed so… Devout.”_ _

__Baekhyun laughed, a sound spun from light itself as he leaned in close to Luhan, draping an arm around her waist. “My dear, the man has won almost as many games as the devil himself, and I’m not talking about Kyungsoo. Junmyeon is tricky, and it’d be best to watch out for him, yeah?”_ _

__“She’d do better to watch out for you,” Yixing said icily, stepping closer to Luhan._ _

__Baekhyun withdrew his arm, holding his hands up in surrender. “You know me, Yixing. I can’t help myself when I see a pretty lady.”_ _

__“You will help yourself or those hands will be repurposed as extremely realistic Halloween props for my lawn,” Yixing said simply, his face impassive._ _

__Baekhyun eyed Luhan. “I think you’re dating a psychopath, love.”_ _

__“Engaged to a psychopath,” she corrected fondly._ _

__Chanyeol finally spoke up from his seat, having filled a sack with all of his gold coins. “How did you two even meet?”_ _

__“Lucky chance,” Yixing piqued before Luhan could comment._ _

__Chanyeol grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “That’s it isn’t it, our Lucky Lay.”_ _

__Yixing smiled and nodded to him and Baekhyun respectfully. “We’d best get going, we want to get a few games in before heading home early.”_ _

__Baekhyun kissed Luhan’s hand one last time, smirking up at her with a Cheshire Cat grin. “If you ever get tired of him just give me a call, sweetness.”_ _

__Luhan chuckled at him. “Of course, just as soon as Yixing loses a game against you.”_ _

__Baekhyun blanched, but shrugged the snide comment off coolly. “Fair enough.”_ _

__Yixing played a round of poker, with Luhan standing by his shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Just before he was about to reveal his winning hand, he squeezed her ass gently. She squeaked and the whole table looked up at her, blushing red._ _

__Yixing smirked when he revealed his cards and Luhan knew it was mostly because of her reaction._ _

__Afterwards, they stumbled back into their hotel room, Yixing drunk on his wins and Luhan tipsy from overpriced champagne, and locked in lazy kisses as Yixing’s hands worked to undo Luhan’s gown._ _

__“I’m glad you brought me out,” Luhan purred to Yixing in Mandarin. This was part of the reason why he loved her. With Luhan, he wasn’t Yixing the 3rd best gambler in Korea’s top casino, he wasn’t the foreign man with a talent for terrifying his fellow poker players without meaning to, he was simply Yixing, a dorky man who was good at playing cards and the guitar._ _

__With Luhan, he was home._ _

__When she fell onto the bed, naked save for stark white panties, he crawled over her and showered her in affectionate kisses, making her laugh and gently press against his chest, undoing the buttons on his silk shirt. “Baby please,” she said, unable to stop giggling at Yixing’s feather-light kisses._ _

__“What? Am I bothering you?” He grinned at her, moving down between her legs._ _

__“You’re a tease,” Luhan chided, though there was no bite behind the comment. She sighed as he tugged her panties down, kissing around her stomach. When he slipped a finger inside of her she was gone, falling back on the bed with flushed cheeks and her chest rising and falling heavily._ _

__“Yixing,” she pleaded as he worked the finger in and out slowly, just enough to get her worked up but not nearly enough to give her satisfaction._ _

__He didn’t respond, staring down at her with eyes gleaming. She looked up to his face, taking in how immaculate his hair still looked. The styled up undercut suited him, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for convincing him to get it._ _

__The earrings he wore though, were not her idea. He’d gotten them himself when he’d been younger (and more dangerous) and simply never took them out. She loved them though, it made him look like a dangerous man. Even though deep down she knew he was as soft as a cloud._ _

__Yixing leaned down, kissing her with more urgency than he had before and pressing a second finger into him. Luhan’s hands wiggled their way down his pants, palming the heavy cock that was trapped in the material._ _

__He grunted and pressed her down, tugging her hands out. He reached out blindly for the tie he’d worn, tossed to the side when they were undressing. Before Luhan could react, her hands were tied above the bed and Yixing was smiling like a little boy successfully building a sandcastle._ _

__“No teasing for you today,” he said in a sing-song voice, pressing a sweet kiss to the smooth column of her neck._ _

__“Not fair,” she whined in response, pouting her lips._ _

__“Nothing we haven’t done before,” he reminded her, pressing two fingers back against her._ _

__She bit her lower lip, trying to arch down into his touch. “Yixing, I’m… Please not tonight,” she begged.  
He ignored her, instead bending down to lavish her breasts with attention using his tongue. _ _

__His mouth was hot, and his fingers were too. Luhan was burning up under the wildfire of his touch, and she was sure she’d never get tired of it._ _

__“Get in me already,” she hissed, her arms straining against the tie while her hips rolled down onto Yixing’s fingers._ _

__He laughed at her, laughed outright at how impatient she was, and Luhan was ready to wring her gorgeous fiancé’s neck._ _

__But as much as she wanted to kill him, he obeyed her words, rolling a condom down his length and warming lube between his palms before spreading it down. He slid into her easily, setting a pace that was only just too slow for Luhan, and she keened, trying in vain to make him go faster._ _

__“Xing… Don’t do this to me…”_ _

__“I’m not doing anything, I’m doing exactly as you asked, I always do as you ask.” His last words came out as a whisper, his lips brushing against her ear._ _

__“Then I’m going to ask you to fuck me until my pussy fucking aches tomorrow, got it?” Luhan said through gritted teeth._ _

__Yixing gladly obliged, gripping her slender hips hard enough that the skin would be blue tomorrow with the imprints of his fingers. He rolled his hips with the skill of an ex-dancer and the vigor of a teenage boy discovering sex for the first time. His enthusiasm and technique never ceased to amaze Luhan, making her sing as her back arched clean off the bed._ _

__Their neighbours in the hotel would probably send complaints, the hotel would probably ask them not to come back, but she didn’t care. She’d be even louder when they got back to their home._ _

__When she reached up, pulling Yixing into a kiss and biting hard on his lower lip, he knew she was close. He waited for her to go limp, pulling him down on top of her as she rode through her orgasm with barely more than a whimper of his name._ _

__She leaned up and sucked lightly on Yixing’s neck, and that was all he needed to come himself. He untied her hands first, then moved off of her to throw away the condom and find a towel._ _

__When he strolled back in, Luhan was already wearing the silk shirt he’d been wearing all night, curled up and cuddling with a pillow. He aimed to replace that pillow with himself after he wiped down her thighs. He tossed the towel to the side and pushed himself into her arms, resting his face in his favorite place; Luhan’s boobs._ _

__“Do your wrists hurt,” he asked, his voice getting heavy with sleep._ _

__“Nah, I can handle it,” she said, petting through his hair lovingly. “But I do have one question…”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Why are you like that with them? So cold? You’re so sweet with me…”_ _

__Yixing said and lifted himself up, looking Luhan in the eye. “I’m like that with them because that’s how I am. You’ve just never had to experience it, you’re the exception. You’re the only person in this world I wouldn’t kill for money.”_ _

__The words sent a chill through Luhan but she laughed nervously. “Dramatic as always, huh?”_ _

__Yixing merely looked at her, giving a brief smile. “You should sleep, our flight will be long.”_ _

__Luhan curled into him, her breathing growing even and deep as she drifted off. Yixing dragged his fingers through her hair, admiring its silkiness. Yes, he was cold, impenetrable, and downright terrifying. But Luhan was his trump card. He just hoped no one ever found out. He kissed her forehead, falling into sleep’s warm arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO PASTELYIXING FOR BEING THE NUMBER ONE LAYHAN SUPPORTER as well as my favorite human being 
> 
> also thank you to all who read this!!


End file.
